Only Human
by DragonCrepe
Summary: When Fathom goes to a new school and realizes she was the only human, she wonders the why she was ever put in this world. But a dark secret to her past and her missing father may be the answer to her normality, or rather, abnormality. Something was coming after her, and she must do anything to discover the key to her true identity.
1. First Day

**HELLO GUYS! Welcome to my new story! I'm sorry, I'm extremely inexperienced and you may notice grammar errors. NO- don't get the wrong idea. I tried my best. **

**Btw… SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE! WE ARE ALL 9 YEAR OLDS! SUBSCRIBE TO PEWDIEPIE PEWDIEPIE PEWDIEPIE PEWDIEPIE! (please don't report me)**

**So… please do it. I know PewDiePie vs T series is over, but keep going. Unsubscribe to T series. Subscribe to PewDiePie.**

**Again, please don't report me. I'm so, so, sorry for advertising. 'Subscribe to PewDiePie' is a meme. But I mean it. guys. Seriously. **

**So, I will begin this story as soon as you have subscribed. Wow. I'm YouTube obsessed. I'm sorry, okay? So here you go. I will say nothing else.**

* * *

Fathom's POV

I picked up my quill. It had been there for such a long time, gathering dust and all the ink drying out. I dipped it in the ink sac as I had done many times, many ages ago. It quivered in my hand. Memories rushed back into me. Good ones. Bad ones. But the worst struck me, and I dropped the quill onto my book and spilled some ink. Startled, I began wiping it, but ink seemed to be uncleanable. It was hardly noticeable, anyway. There had been blotches of ink everywhere on the work desk it was hard to tell which was old and which was new. I looked intently at the quill once more.

_Not today_, I thought. I've already had enough on my mind. I walked out of the room with a tint of guilt. Someday I had to return and face my fears. I looked out of the window and saw it was nearly 6:00 a.m. My mind moved on from the eclipsed episode of my life. It changed into something different. Something to look forward to, not something to look down on and wish and mope every day it would happen. _School_. It was my first day of middle school! A warm, tingly, feeling rushed through me at the great possibilities that would happen when I go to school. Suddenly, a flash of my quill and explosions filled me.

_Stop_.

I tried to tell myself. I realized I _wanted_ to let the bad memories in. I shouldn't. With one last hard train of thought, I managed to forget all about it, and went upstairs to pack.

"Fathom! Be quieter. You'll wake Shadow… and then we'll have to go through the algorithm!" My older brother, Winter, shouted.

"Since when was _I_ loud? You're the one shouting your lungs out!"

"Stop, aren't you preparing for school? I've got to get my work stuff too!"

Shadow was our baby sister. I've complained to mom that the name was too cliché, but she's like:

"Oh, Fathom. It'll be fine. Don't you want her to be a great and powerful little girl?"

Yeah. Like that. She'll get teased when she goes to school like me! I'm kind of worried for her, but today was my day. Our mother was out, and me and Winter had to take care of the house- _and Shadow_. It was chaos. Winter made his way down the stairs and stuffed a couple of things in his inventory. It was his first day too. But not for school. For _work_. He's an intern or something for a Phantom sanctuary (His people are insane) and frankly, he hopes to take the boss job.

"Um, sis?" He asked uncertainly once again. I realized I was just standing there.

"Oh, right. Going to pack my stuff!"

"You'll be sleeping at your school! Pack your luggage!" He shouted once more. I froze again.

"_WHAT_?" I huffed. A muffled cry echoed from the sleeping room.

"Oh great, you've just woken Shadow. And yes, you'll be sleeping there. Next time, _read_ everything in the paper." I swallowed, hard. Quills and papers made me sick. It reminded me of the time… I couldn't explain it.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to… Come on. Fathom, forget. Forget everything. Don't let it trail you for the rest of your life. Go and pack. You'll be in your dorms at school. I'll go and calm Shadow, you hurry up." He comforted.

"You're right… I guess." I said. I quickly said and got into my room in the basement. It was hard keeping a content and upbeat mood after it was permanently etched into my brain. I packed most of my personal stuff, all the school textbooks, but realized something was missing. Nearby, was a book and quill. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just couldn't. The events fiercely striked my brain over and over, until I couldn't even look at it.

It was just me. I couldn't do it.

I packed my entire luggage, checked it over and over, and looked at the front door. I was _ready_. I smiled. Something bad was off my brain. I didn't want to remember _what_ it was, or else something really bad would happen. It seemed like the world was starting over. I walked out of the front door, onto the crosswalk, and marveled the sun. Nearby, a person was walking towards me.

"Fathom!" Called my friend Grim.

"Oh, hey! How are you doing?"

"Good, good. What class are you in- I mean, what classes did they assign you? Gosh, I still feel like I'm in fifth grade."

"Hah. I got… architecture, archery, flying, mathematics, mob history, geography, and swordery. Gosh, is that even a word?"

"Um, I guess it is. Dang, I have all the things that you don't have! We aren't in _any_ of the same classes! COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT! THE TEACHERS ARE EVIL!" He shouted at the sky after looking back at me, smiling.

"Hah, no worries. You in the same dorm as me?"

"Seriously? They pair up girls with girls and boys with boys. That way-"

"No, no- let's not talk about inappropriate things. That would be- _so_ bad."

"Yeah, well, there's only two people in a room."

"Well… we can hang out during free time, right?"

"Yeah, but I heard there's a lot of homework."

"Then finish quickly! I don't care if I get an F!" I laughed. Grim understood it was purely for humor's sake. I heard that the school was really strict, and if you get _anything_ below D you'll get detention. That made me kind of nervous, but it inspired me to push myself further. Detention wasn't _that_ bad, after all. I haven't ever gotten myself in any trouble in kindergarten or elementary, so I should be fine.

"So… vacation?"

"That'll be great. I hope we get to see each other more than we think."

"Yeah. Oh, there's the bus! Let's get on." I said and pointed to a yellow dot zooming nearer and nearer. Today was the first day at Minecraftia High. Well, technically I was supposed to go to middle school, but they just mixed it like nobody's business. That made me kind of mad, actually. Grim scooched in next to me on an empty us seat row, and we talked all the way to the school. During brief moments of silence, a small part of me wanted to shout that everything was not okay and something bad was going to happen, but whenever I saw the students, Grim, or the bus, I felt hopeful that I can start again. Nothing was wrong. I'll have a great time.

Finally, we arrived. I sighed a breath of relief, letting go of my anxiety. On the ride, I was actually afraid the school might be like a dirty, damp, prison where they force you to work and don't respect human rights. It really scared me for a moment. But now, all the teachers looked kind of nice. They all came to welcome us with bright faces and sunny smiles.

"Well, I guess it's the end of us! I heard there's a little welcome event where all students just hang around in the school doing whatever they want and getting to know each other. So come on, let's go." Grim said. We followed the teachers through the halls and into the library. I felt kind of nauseous deep inside the moment I stepped in, but I was determined to not let people know my phobia. It was a chance to start over. I couldn't just drop everything. A deep flashback appeared in my mind. I was just writing, my favorite hobby. But then… _The spark_.

_Falling_

_Scorching_.

_Pages are fuel to fire._

I remembered the part where it was all my fault. Amethyst was dead. I let go of her. Deep, deep, into the fire, as I was dragged into water. I didn't remember exactly what happened, except that I failed. I had killed my little sister. Those pleading, blue eyes… and eventually, I gave in. It was the worst mistake of my life. And I couldn't shake it out of me.

"Um, hello? Fathom? You're zoning out!" Grim snapped.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Nothing. Come on, let's settle down. Somewhere else.

_I let go of her_.

Me and Grim walked out of the library and into one of the common rooms. It was much better here. Another big group of people were gathering around some anonymous thing, but I didn't really bother going to check it out. Things happen to me when I do that. Bad things. Really bad things.

"_FATHOM! HELP!"_ Screamed a horribly familiar voice. Flames surrounded me for a moment. I immediately stood up.

"You okay?" Grim asked with a tint of concern in his voice.

"Did you hear someone screaming for help?" I asked.

"Um, no! Nobody screamed for help! You must be hallucinating. Seriously, what's wrong with you? I understand you must be a bit traumatized when your house got set on fire but that was four years ago. Get over it." Grim dismissed. I was kind of mad at that.

"Grim! You don't understand! _You_ didn't get stuck in a fire, saw your someone die before your very own eyes, shatter all your bones in one arm-" I shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry! I really don't understand. Don't take any offense, okay?" He said. I calmed down a bit.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, it's fine. Wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

I made my way through the dorm. I was kind of nervous to see who was my roommate, and I really hoped they were nice. I took out the key from my backpack and unlocked the door. A really pretty girl with green hair and brown eyes was there.

"Oh, hi! I'm Greenheart. Who are you?" She smiled. That was awesome. She was nice.

"Um, hey. I'm Fathom. It's, uh, nice to meet you." I said back. It was hard not to have a nervous breakdown.

"Well, it's late. I think you should sleep now."

"Yeah. I should sleep now. Totally." I said. Part of the worst was over. I settled down in my bed and slung my backpack under it. It was and exhausting day. I really hoped Greenheart won't be disturbed by me.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter, guys! Thank you for reading and I'll give you one more reminder of what I said up there! Anyway, please tell me if I made any spelling or grammar errors. Thank you! Expect another chapter in Fathom's POV. **


	2. Magical Classmates

**WOOOOO! Welcome back, guys! I know you don't really care. Nobody really cares about my stories lmao. Subscribe to PewDiePie! I know, I'm totally insane. Should've gone to a hospital for 'YouTube mania' but whatever. I shall say no more, I promise. Anyway, as I said, I would make another chapter in Fathom POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fathom's POV

"Um… Greenheart? It's time, I think." I whispered carefully to my roommate. She made no sound. Suddenly, she turned to me with glowing red eyes and snarled.

"AAAAAAHH!" I screamed and fell backwards. The lights turned off.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY!" Greenheart cried as she turned on the lights again and rushed over to me. She was normal. Had I imagined it?

"Wha-what was that?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry, it's- okay. You won't believe me, but let me tell you the truth." She held her hands out. Now _this_ time I was nervous.

"I'm a half-werewolf. A werewolf bit me mid-transformation, so I'm not really one but I'm sort of one." She said. I noticed she was even more scared than me. A _werewolf_? I couldn't believe it. I mean, I knew that they were real, I've even seen one face to face, but I never knew someone could be a _half_ werewolf. And the chance of being bitten and surviving was just… grim.

"You? You-"

"Please, I'm sorry! I can control it very well I promise! I can't help it!"

"No, no! not that. I'm perfectly okay with you being a werewolf! It's just that… I'm amazed!" I quickly said. Greenheart relaxed a bit.

"Oh, great. Thanks. Please don't tell anyone, they have a habit of hating me. I don't have a lot of friends."

"Of course, of course. Um… yeah…" I glanced at the clock. "_Oh no…_" Greenheart looked at me and realized what I meant. We looked at each other.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

* * *

"Greenheart, Fathom! 2 minutes late!" Professor Roseum, the geography teacher shouted sharply.

"I know, professor. We're sorry!" I panted.

"Please _raise your hand_ before you talk." She sniffed. I immediately shot up my hand.

"No need, Fathom. Take a seat. Greenheart dear, you too." Gloomily, I sat down in an empty desk near the dark corner. A strange smell seemed to be coming from there. I looked behind me and realized a bug had just been squashed there. Determined not to look bad, I slightly cleaned up my hair and sat up straight. Life was hard.

"Psst, _Fathom_, next time, be less _tardy_!" whispered someone behind me. A girl with curly blond hair and a smirk on her face said.

"What's that smell?" I asked her, confused about her hostility.

"Oh that? That bug? It bothers you? What a sensitive nose, I could cause you a lot of trouble, you know?"

"Oh, yeah it could. You're right. Well, not nearly as much trouble-"

_Flames. Screaming. Am-_

"Um, nothing. Nice meeting ya! I'm Fathom, as you may know. What's yours?" I asked in a friendly manner. The girl behind me was clearly surprised.

"I'm Splendor. It's good too meet you too, I guess." She said with uncertaincy. Splendor looked away and avoided my gaze for the rest of the class. That was a special talent of mine. Making friends.

_But I can't_.

I thought. Bad things happened to everyone I knew. Winter. Mom. Grim.

_Amethyst_.

I looked down at those eyes. Greenheart and Splendor could've been better off without me. I never should've made friends with them. I was being selfish and cruel. Suddenly, the bell rang. Flying was next. I rushed out of the classroom and got my elytra and some fireworks. This should be fun. Just as I was running, I saw Grim and a bunch of other boys laughing and talking.

"Oh, hey Grim!" I said. His friends snickered.

"That your girlfriend, Grim?" They sneered.

"No, of course not. She's my friend." Grim said. He gave me a light smile.

"You make friends with these types of people? pfft. Show her which side you're _really _on." I was shocked.

"Grim. You won't-"

"I won't, Shuriken. I won't. That's just cruel-"

"Whatever. Come on, Grim. We're going to be late." Grim caught up with them and gave me one last '_Explain this later_' face and hurried off. I sighed. It wasn't the ideal meeting, but at least I knew he was still okay. Splendor later caught up to me and I realized we were both in flying class. We hurried off to the yard and found the instructor there. At least this time I wasn't late. Suddenly, I realized that Some people didn't bring any elytras. What were they doing?

"Welcome everyone, to flying class! Today we will be learning the basics of flying. For those of you who can't fly, you can use Elytra wings. Come on!" the coach said. I was shocked. Surely he must be bluffing…

He wasn't. Some of the kids _actually_ had wings. Even Splendor had colorful butterfly wings, and she explained to me that she was a fairy. I couldn't believe it. Greenheart was half-werewolf. Splendor was a fairy. And more than a quarter of my class had wings. What was the percentage of us normal people? 1%? It could be possible. It could even be possible that me and Grim were the only ones without any specialties. That would be so… so… bad. I threw on my Elytra wings and watched in awe as the people who _do_ have real wings fly. I guess… I was jealous?

Soon, we were all flying around, doing fun stuff and at the end, the teacher wanted to teach us about the rise of a new sport. It was called: Goldsnatch. Basically, it must be played on Elytra and you can't use your own wings. I was kind of relieved at that. There were two roles for a team, the Protectors and the Keepers. The Protectors have to protect the team's supply of fireworks and make sure the other team can't get to it, because obviously, you can't fly for long in the air without fireworks. The Keepers have to try and keep an item called the _Goldball_ in the team's possession for as long as they can, and they can only use the other team's fireworks. If one of the Keepers have no more momentum to keep going in the air, then they're out. The team has to continue with one missing member. It actually sounded quite fun, in my opinion, and I was glad we were going to play it tomorrow. Soon, the bell rang once more and we all cleared out.

"You think Goldsnatch is fun?" I asked Splendor.

"Well, you know. You can easily get hurt… one Keeper can't hold the Goldball for very long because it's actually burning hot and you can only wear super thin gloves. Besides, when you throw it to another Keeper, it'll go off with more power than you actually used. I don't like sports that are too dangerous."

"Hmm… the coach didn't tell us about that."

"Yeah, they want us to be enthusiastic about it. Should've given a student complete information to have them make their own choice instead of lying about it and having the student find out it wasn't actually that great."

"Right. Oh, I've got to get to mob history. See you in… um, swordery!" I said. I quickly dashed to the classroom. On the way, I bumped into Grim again.

"Fathom! Guess what, I'm in mob history too. I didn't really read the list properly yesterday… sorry."

"Well… yeah. That's great! Let's just find a place to sit." Grim and I found another place across the classroom and settled down.

"Welcome, everyone, to mob history!" The teacher smiled. This was just another class. Soon though… there'd be homework and almost no free time. I was kind of bored out of my mind.

The rest of the day was just as fun. We did the rest of the classes, survival was exhausting, the homework was mind-boggling, and when we finished, it was almost night. Grim was right. We had almost no free time. Finally, I slumped onto the bed.

"You okay?" Greenheart asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that today was exhausting."

"Ugh, I know. There's full moon celebration next week…"

"Full moon celebration? That' cool! Oh wait- you're…"

"No, don't worry! Since I'm a half-werewolf, I don't transform. It's just that it's harder to control this monster inside me…"

"Oh, phew. I thought you were going to- you know."

"No worries. Anyway, let's just sleep. We'll have to wake up early tomorrow again." _Yeah_, I agreed inside my mind. Tomorrow was another day. Frankly I wasn't all that excited anymore. Suddenly, I saw something for a moment in the darkness. A person. She had sparkly violet hair and those blue- I gasped.

"Amethyst?" I asked. She disappeared almost as fast as she appeared. Desperate, I jumped out of my bed and banged on the wall where I saw her. No one was there. I had imagined it. Greenheart was still sleeping. I shouldn't wake her. I climbed back onto my bed, feeling worse than ever.

_Amethyst_.


	3. Goldsnatch

**I know you guys are tired of this! But tell you what: It's going to be in Fathom's POV for the rest of the book so get used to it! (duh) Three chapters in one day. Whew! Anyway, please give me some suggestions… I mean, I could be doing stuff very, very, wrong… XD**

**Congratulations to all the readers who were interested enough to make it this far. You are a cheat if you just skipped to Chapter 3. This is for people who are really nice and decide to read anyway even though it's a trash story (lmao) finally, I will begin this chapter. Hope you like it. I'll post chapter 4 (possibly 5 and 6 too) tomorrow. See you around!**

* * *

Fathom's POV

Flying class couldn't get more interesting. We played a practice round of Goldsnatch, and I was a Keeper. The Goldball, just like Splendor said, was burning hot. I almost got my fingered blistered, but overall, it was fun. Most Keepers got eliminated within minutes, but only because the Protectors did their job well. Not literally, they did terrible too. Everybody was bad at it. It's just that the Protector's jobs were _MUCH, MUCH_ easier than ours.

"Okay, everybody! Gather up! I'm here to tell you something. Teams will be selected for the Minecraftia Academy Goldsnatch Cup." She announced. There were confused murmurs everywhere.

"Minecraftia Academy Goldsnatch Cup? What's that?" Splendor asked.

"No idea." I shrugged. It was true. Would it hurt to just give us a little more information?

"The Minecraftia Academy Goldsnatch Cup is a year-round event, where all the teams will compete against each other until we find the school winner. That team has a possibility of going to the National School Goldsnatch Cup, and the winner of _that_ can go to the International Minecraftia Goldsnatch World Cup, one of the greatest tournaments in our history. Deal?"

There were many 'ooh's' and 'aah's'. I envisioned myself as an International Minecraftia Goldsnatch star, swimming in fame and glory. It was such a wonderful sight and for a moment, I forgot that I was just a beginner starting from scratch.

"Everybody come here and see your teammates! Each team will have 10 members. Positions are at the bottom. Acryl! Raindew! Fathom! Ophelia!" She called a couple more names and we each got the papers for our new members.

"Oh great! You're in my team!" I said to Splendor after checking the list.

"That's awesome! Who else is there?"

"Let's see… me, you, Rosary, Moonlight, Jequirity, Aquamarine, Hazel, Toucan, Cobalt, and Ethereal. They're over there." I told her. We made our way to them and finally gathered the whole team.

"So, um, I'm Fathom, this is Splendor, and here's the list. Rosary?"

"Here!" A shy girl with light blossom hair said.

"Moonlight?" Another girl with a gothic appearance smiled.

"Hazel?"

"Hey there!" Someone said from behind.

"Jequirity?"

"Here!"

"Toucan?"

"Here…"

"Cobalt?"

"I'm here." A girl with strikingly beautiful and shiny ocean-blue hair said.

"Aquamarine?"

"Um, here."

"Uh, great! We're all… um, here!"

"Well what are our positions?" Jequirity asked.

"Um, for the Keepers, there are me, Cobalt, you, Rosary, and Hazel. The protectors are… Splendor, Aquamarine, Moonlight, Ethereal, and Toucan.

"Yeah, so…" Before Splendor could finish, the coaches called us all in again. I was really excited to see what we were going to do now, and I really wished the class wouldn't end. It turned out that that it was the end of the class. That just ended my life.

* * *

Soon, I hurried over to archery with Greenheart.

"Well? Took you long enough."

"I know. Flying class was too fun."

"Huh. Too bad they didn't assign me that class. I can only watch you play Goldsnatch…"

"Well, I mean, you can get easily hurt!" I said, conveying Splendor's words. Greenheart only laughed. The very idea was laughable.

"_**Welcome to Archery, everyone. I'm professor Deepstorm.**_" Said a cackling voice from under us. I jumped away from the vibration but it seemed to be everywhere.

"_**Don't worry, students. You need not fear me… If you are not what they fear.**_"

I looked at everyone in horror.

"What is that?"

Greenheart blinked at me.

"What was what?"

"That voice!"

"What voice?"

"The loud one from underground! Saying we didn't need to fear him if we were not what _they_ fear. What was-"

"Really? Maybe you're just hearing Professor Deepstorm wrong." I looked at a nearby man, delivering a beginner's lesson about archery in a very normal voice. Something was wrong. It wasn't just a very real memory from my brain about horrible things. It was _real_. It was completely real. I couldn't understand. Why couldn't Greenheart and the rest hear it? I looked at the man once more. Had I imagined it, or did he give me a real, eerily creepy stare?

The rest of school wasn't fun at all. They dwelling in the memory of Deepstorm made the experience a very chilly, or traumatizing day. It seemed harder to forget than the others.

_The others._

Constantly reminded of that moment every day in every second made other bad stuff seem happy. Not this. I wasn't necessarily sad, but I was- scared. As the final bell rang and we all flooded out of the classroom, Hazel suddenly rushed to me.

"Oh, hey Fathom! Um, the coach said that today we have Goldsnatch practice!"

"Really?" My heart skipped a beat just then and forgot Deepstorm for just a tiny, tiny, moment. It may be the most wonderful sensation i had in a while.

"Yep! Come on!" she called. Excited, I followed her to the courtyard. Sure enough, the entire team along with Splendor was putting their Elytra wings and other gear on.

"Wow! How long do we have?"

"About… an hour or so? I mean, the other teams have to practice too. There's a total of 16 teams in our school." I didn't know what to think about that. It means that we were going to have a LOT of competition.

"Well… then what are we waiting for? Everyone's a beginner! We can be the first team to be a NON-beginner."

"Right. Right. Kay, let's Get up!" Cobalt called.

* * *

The rest of practice was fun, though not as much as I hoped. We all trudged back into our dorms, tired, sweaty, thirsty, and totally smelly. The moment I stepped inside the air conditioning I breathed a big sigh of relief and ran to the water fountains, gulping down water for the next minute or so.

"Seriously, Fathom. How thirsty are you? I need to get my drink too!" Splendor laughed.

"fherih." I mumbled through the refreshing liquid.

At last I was done, and the entire team walked together to the dorms. It was a relaxing walk, a relief from the hot sun and _some_ homework. Just was we were casually strolling; I saw the familiar jeans jacket that Grim always wore. I figured he'd like to talk to me, and besides, his gang of unfriendlies weren't there. If anything, this was the perfect time.

"Um, just a second, guys. I'll be right back." I told my team and quickly ran to the right.

"Grim!" I called after him. He turned abruptly to me, surprised.

"Oh, hey, Fathom. What are you doing here?"

"We were going back to our dorms but I saw you! Great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, I got stuff to do. See you sometime later, maybe." He said. And kept walking.

"But wait! We just-"

"I don't have time right now. But of course, we can meet later, right? See ya!" Grim called with false enthusiasm. I wanted to protest, but he already got on his way. What was _wrong_ with him? Disappointed with my failure to turn Grim around and even have a small, brief, meeting, I hurried back to the group that _understood_ me.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Old friend. Somehow a serious git now." I said even though I didn't really mean it. I didn't hate Grim. I was just a bit mad with him. Greenheart actually laughed but still invited me inside.

"Aww… These things just happen. Whatever. Anyway- guess what? Tomorrow we don't have classes! It's the dance!"

"The what?"

"The full moon thing! Isn't it going to be great?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

I couldn't believe that I had already been in the school for a couple weeks or so now. I felt like it had just begun. Sure, I got used to it, tried to get good grades… I guess things went decent. Or at least in the direction it was supposed to go.

"So… When does it start?"

"Right after breakfast. We've got to get prepared. It's our first event, so we don't have to get partners. Horray! I hate boys!" Greenheart laughed. I found the comment quite amusing but began to pack anyway. Finally, after double-checking my stuff one last time, I went to sleep at about the same time as Greenheart. Tomorrow was a big day- if nothing went wrong. I couldn't help but think about Greenheart's transformation. She said she may change a tiny bit… but what if she was wrong? And if she didn't have any friends before, would her judgement be different than the rest of society?


	4. The Moon Party

**Hello! Welcome back once again! Sometimes I give up on my other stories because they're too boring to write, but only this is keeping me going. Not looking at hateful reviews and never reading other people's totally awesome and amazing stories are the only things that make me want to keep going and not give up. No offense to those stories, it's just that they're so amazing and I can't stand having my horrible stories being on the same page as them. So… yeah. Whatever. Anyway, I shall now begin. I won't put the POV's anymore because it's pointless and besides, I'm too lazy to put stuff that isn't necessary. **

**So… yeah. Here you go. Chapter 4. Good luck reading this, and thank you again to all the people interested enough to keep going. It really helps, even though I hope you didn't skip all this way just to see the 'ending'. No. I want to keep going for a coup' chapters more. I don't have much to write about anyway than typical school drama cliché. **

**I enjoy making this. Fight me.**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a day of relaxation. A day of nice sleep. A day of- _fun_. It technically is… except for the fact that we have to wake up earlier than usual and do all the homework in the morning. Totally dissing.

Well, I got that complete, as you can guess. I kind of just winged it… What are the three main skeleton tribes and where they live? Um, there are the wither skeletons in the nether, the strays in the snowy places, and the normal ones pretty much everywhere except the domain of the other tribes… right? But then there are the harder problems. How do you craft a pair of Elytra wings? That's a trick question. Either it's super easy to craft or you can't really craft it at all. I think you find it in the End and can't really craft it, but then, why bother? So, I just randomly combined feathers and eyes of the ender. I know. Totally stupid. But it's the only thing reasonable, or so I thought just then. I didn't think I'll make a dumber mistake in my life again.

Greenheart finished before me. I mean, HOW is that possible? She quickly stuffed her stuff down her backpack and got dressed. Then, she said that she'll meet me later. Hopefully she totally flunked it. That'll make my work pay off. For goodness sake! Why I'm I thinking this? This is the harshest thoughts I've ever had!

Yeah, well that describes my morning. Weird and unsettling.

Soon, we were all rounded up at the breakfast table, throwing our half-eaten breakfasts, feeling guilty about wasting and hungry from not eating enough.

"Everyone! We're going to the yard! Follow me!" The principal said. We all flooded into the outdoors, which was not fun with a giant mob of about 2000 students through the hallway.

There wasn't much of a party in the day. We could just sit around, eating and chatting. It wasn't all that crowded because the place was very big, and, you know.

"Fathom! Come sit with us!" Shouted Splendor. I hurried off to join them with Greenheart.

"Anything to do around here?"

"Well, you can eat! These are moon pies, made from the most exotic ingredients high up in the mountains and close to the moon- and guess what? It's sprinkled with VERY REAL moon dust!" She squealed.

"Wow… That's amazing." I said, though I wasn't really paying attention. I looked in the corner and saw Grim hanging out with his group of troublemakers. He's been getting tons of detentions ever since he started going with them. I would advise him to cut it out and go with someone else, but I guess theses types of people won't ever listen. I guess I'll just leave him in his comfort zone.

* * *

We just sat there and chatted for a while, like they all expected us to do. Our practice schedule, homework, and weekend plans. It wasn't worth it, waking up so early, but I guess we were okay there.

"Where are we going?" I asked my group.

"The boats, obviously!" Moonlight laughed. In front of me, was about a thousand beautifully carved boats on the edge of the river. It was nearly past our bedtime, but we were still there. They said that the party would go on to midnight. The rivers had a silvery shine to it which made the temptation to jump into it irresistible. It was a perfect night. The starts were shining, the clouds were away, and the moon was the only one giving off light.

_A round moon_.

Greenheart looked like she was about to pee in her pants. I could tell she was nervous from the moon, but I guess that's what werewolves do. It wasn't _completely_ up there yet. We would still have time to return and look at it. Slowly, the boats set off into the watery surface. All the lights were misty in the river. As we got away from the land, an inexplainable gush of happiness rushed through me. I felt like I could stay here, forever, and ever, and ever. In the sky, a star with an oblivious blue glow to it hung above us. It was as if fate has made this time especially for us, entwined by destiny.

"What are we supposed to look at?" Asked Jequirity.

"Nothing, maybe?" I suggested. What did she needed to see? Everything was here! Everything was perfect!

"Woah. Fathom. Look." Splendor said. Suddenly, everybody went silent. The sound of chattering disappeared. Soon, nearly every single pairs of eyes were fixed on one thing. I looked towards that.

A beautiful globe of warm light was rising in the distance. Whispering started once more. The source was from far away. It looked like…

_The sun_.

_But it's not morning. How could it be_?

After a couple more seconds of observation, I realized it wasn't the sun. It was a lantern. This was a full moon party! How could I have missed that? As the lantern floated higher and higher, I saw the beautiful patterns engraved in the thin surface. In the distance, I saw a couple more. I couldn't take my eyes off it. Soon the entire night sky was filled with the most beautiful things I've ever seen. It was the first time I didn't run off screaming at the sight of fire. Visions of that day blundered my mind, but only of the time Winter smiled at me and gave me the thumbs-up sign. That we would come out alive. That our lives would be normal once again. The sight of both flames gave me hope. This night was surely made by the fates.

We got out of the boat, speechless. A couple more still were up there, but the fire dimmed and most of the fell. But the memory was spectacular. No words can describe the beauty of that time. Some people caught a couple of them to take as souvenirs, but the teachers confiscated them all. I guess I was a bit mad at them to bring us back to reality, back to the school confines, and taking us away from that coma of flames. I wanted to return to that moment more than anything. It was just like in _Rapunzel_. Except that… whatever. I can't really describe it well when I'm SO MAD AT THE TEACHERS FOR ENDING IT ALL! We all followed the staff back to the party place in the yard, and they made us all sit back down.

"Everyone! Thank you for taking part in the Full Moon Celebration! We shall now leave our students with special needs do their thing." The principal smiled. I stopped walking. What? Students with special needs? I was totally confused. What was she talking about? But then I saw a whole bunch of students run into the forest, totally scattered. They would get lost! What were they doing? Suddenly, I saw Grim run past me.

"Grim!" I shouted.

"Um, I'm sorry for not having a talk two times in a row but I really have to go to the bathroom! See you!" He called back. This time I was MAD. Why did he always have to leave the scene? Grim ran in the opposite direction of the bathroom, and ducked into the forest along with the others. He had special needs, and he lied to me. I had to follow him to see what he was up to.

"Fathom! How about we enjoy a couple of moon-"

"Yeah, yeah, I will- I just got something to do! I'll be right back!" I told them. I ran as fast as I could in the direction Grim went and didn't look back. For some reason I could tell that my friends were seriously confused, but hey, give me some credit! So was I! Suddenly, I saw a kid panting by a tree.

"Spot taken! Go to the next one!" He called. I didn't know what he meant. Was he trying to go pee here? I didn't really want to find out, so I kept going. I wish I knew what they were doing back then, but I kept pursuing Grim. I tripped over a sharp berry bush, and a small amount of blood leaked out but I kept going. I didn't know why I was so determined; it was just a feeling. He was up to something, and I needed to find out what it was in order to let our friendship recover. Finally, I smelled something familiar, although I couldn't see it in the dark. I had an awfully strong instinct to stop and hide immediately. For a while, everything went silent just as the time in the boat at the first sight of a lantern. This time, it was more out of fear, like that moment of suspense you see in a movie.

I could hear a faint growling sound. The moon was up there, in the sky, as round as it could be.

_AUUUUUUUU!_

A bloodcurdling howling sound was made in the far distance. More howls joined in. Soon, the entire forest was filled with horrible, horrible howling sounds that no normal wolf could make.

_Werewolves._

My mind instinctively thought. Nearby me, I saw Grim's clothes, but only a tall, fearful, and hungry monster nearby. Grim was a werewolf. Tonight was their night of transformation.


	5. Monster

**WELCOME BACK PEEEEEEEEPS!**

**Oof not the ideal entrance but whatever. This is Chapter 5, I think. Um, So I think you guys aren't going to like this one because it kinda hurts, so I'll allow you to skip this one. Just don't blame me if you have no idea what I'm talking about in the next chapter. Please leave a review or something if you think this totally sucks and you just want to leave so bad. I would really appreciate it if you can just punch you pillow at least one plz. **

**So, enjoy this chapter- um… wait. You're not supposed to enjoy this. Pls don't kill me if I'm lame. I kind of always am. GOODBYE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!**

* * *

I tried to move my shoulder. I flinched. There were red marks on it. The last thing I remember was a giant eagle carrying me off before the werewolf could even reach me. I just disagreed with the amount of strength it used to grip me. Eventually the pain became so bad I fainted, and woke up here. In a hospital. A flurry of excited whispers bounded through the door.

"Fathom!" Greenheart cried.

"Oh my! We were so worried about you! Are you okay?" Splendor said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What happen-"

"What you did last night was completely _stupid_! You went to the werewolves in mid-transformation! You could've ended up like me, or worse, a full, complete, real one!" Greenheart shouted.

"It-"

"And I can tell you from personal experience it _hurts_! Don't ever do that again. Just be careful on full moon nights!"

"Or any night! It's a bit hard to control-" Ethereal said before I cut her off.

"Control? You're a…"

"Yes, I'm sorry! I'm a vampire! Sorry I didn't tell you! It was Cobalt last night who saved you- She's a metahuman! She can turn into any animal-"

"What!?" I exclaimed. This probably shouldn't breaking news. Pretty much everyone I know aren't human. Grim's a werewolf. Splendor's a fairy. Now Ethereal's telling me that she's a vampire and Cobalt was a metahuman. I wasn't outraged at them for being what they are. I was angry because they never told me until now. A month after we've met.

"Look, what can I say? I'm sorry!"

"No, no. It's fine. I'm just surprised. Well, what now?" I said. I tried to throw the blankets off me but my shoulder hurt so bad I couldn't even twist my body without it stinging. Still, I grabbed the sheets in front of me and threw it away as fast as possible. Even though it was just a few seconds, my whole arm started shaking and I had to bite my lips to not scream even after I stopped moving and laid down.

"Fathom! Are you okay?"

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and let out a fraction of the scream I was bottling up inside me. That just made everyone panic, so I decided to hold it. I couldn't stand being the person in distress the whole time, so I swung everything off me and I jumped down the bed like a normal person would. The pain on my shoulders took off into my head like a rocket, and the sudden surge made me want to faint. It was the closest to torture I ever had. Above, there was a flurry of worried and panicked chattering and I realized I was on the floor, on my knees. Everything hurt now. I just made things a hundred times worse.

"Fathom!" Shouted a firm voice. It wasn't any of my groups. I realized it was Grim. A mixture of relief and outright furiousness flooded through me. But this time, he didn't look quite the same. His eyelids drooped and there were fresh scars all over him. There were holes all over his clothes and a couple spots on him were swelled up. He put me back on the bed and walked away a few steps. He didn't leave the room, though. Hostility changed to sympathy.

"Who did this to you- Grim- are you okay? What happen-"

"It's nothing. Are _you_ okay? I'm-I… I'm really sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I never should have ignored you for the past few weeks- I shouldn't have kept the fact that I'm a werewolf from you my whole life- I'm sorry, I was an idiot! Please…"

"Grim! It's fine! I would've done the same thing if I were you! I'm sorry, are you okay? You're… injured. I'm sorry- I didn't know what you were doing back then and-"

"Okay, enough apologies for the lovebirds."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Me and Grim said at the same time. Most of the people in my group made a couple of friendly snickers or something. I made a confused face at them.

"Isn't it obvious? You too like each other!" Cobalt giggled. I stared at her in a strange manner. The truth was, I didn't have any special feelings about Grim. He was just my best friend. Suddenly, all the pain I had been feeling magically disappeared. I moved my shoulder. I didn't vomit.

"What- how- my shoulder isn't hurting anymore!" I shouted. Rosary whistled, trying to look away.

"Rosary? You're-"

"No, no. I'm not. I'm totally, completely, boringly, human. There is nothing at all special about me." She rushed. I scoffed. She was totally lying. I knew it.

"What?! Are you some sort of human lie detector or something? I'm not lying!"

"Yeah, right. Well, _somebody_ used their power right then and healed me. But I think I can go now." I dismissed, glaring at the possible suspects.

"Come on, Fathom! You-" It wasn't even funny, and it wasn't meant to be for humor's sake, but for some reason I just burst out laughing. Totally weird and irregular.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go back!" I said. I honestly was relieved that whoever was hiding his or her powers (most likely Rosary) decided to use them, rather than not use it at all. My arm was healed now, and I could walk like normal. It was just neat.

"So, what class do we go now? Am I late? I'm I-"

"Dude, it's Saturday. What do you expect?"

"Oh." I sighed a breath of relief. I didn't really think I could stand another day of classes after what I've been through last night.

"So, you wanna hang out? Practice Goldsnatch?"

"Um, no thanks. I'll just go to my room, I guess." I didn't really know why I said it. Sure, I wanted to go hang out with them, but I was just really bummed out for no particular reason.

"I'll… Go out for a while then." Greenheart said and joined the rest of the team. I felt remorse for just a small moment, but I walked out the other direction without saying a word. A small shine sparkled in the distance.

_**Fathom**_**.**

I jumped back in surprise.

"Who's there?" I asked. For a couple of seconds, there was terrifying silence. A small screeching sound started.

_**So, you are…**_

"Who are you? What are- what- what do you mean?" I said. The voice somehow sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember who it was. I tried to move closer to the stairs, ensuring a 'safe' passage to my dorm. For a moment, there was no sound. I looked back at the destination upstairs.

I ran up the stairs so fast I could've passed for an Enderman, sprinting for my life before darkness consumed me. Panting, I looked back down the stairs. There was nothing, not a single thing suspicious in sight. I knew I was going for the dorms, but for some reason, I just stayed there, looking for any monster. It was as if I wanted it to happen. Exasperated with myself, I checked once more just to satisfy my curiosity. It was true. There wasn't any monster hunting below in the lobby. I turned back and walked to the direction of my dorm, convinced that everything was alright.

_Dorm 303_

My mind seemed to whisper. Two doors to the right of the first turn.

_301_

I passed Ethereal's room.

_302_

Another dorm. I stopped at my usual route. I had done it so many times I didn't even need to think about it, but this time my mind was whispering with anxiety and clear, clear, directions. Every single memory about finding my way here replayed again and again in my mind.

_304._

It was like a black hole swallowed up some space. 303 was nowhere in sight, even though the rest of the hallway continued just like before. My mind started racing, and I panicked. I quickly closed my eyes and rubbed it, hoping it was a hallucination. A dorm couldn't just _disappear_, as if it was never there. When I opened my eyes, nothing changed. I touched the wall between 302 and 304. The layers of reality quivered a little, triggering a chain of memories of my dorm, but it remained the same. Greenheart should know about this.

Quickly, I turned back and took a deep breath. I looked back once more, hoping I was still hallucinating, but it was verged into reality. A strong urge to get to my friends got to me. But in the direction of the stairs, a wall was in the way. The corridor had ended.

Immediately I was thrown into bigger panic.

"Who's there? Help!"

I shouted. I ran, but only crashed into another wall. It had just appeared. Now I was trapped in the skinny corridor with only three dorms. I quickly opened one that the owner forgot to lock, but there was only more wall. There was now nothing inside the dorms.

"HELP!" I shouted, hoping someone would here me. The moment I turned away, all the doors disappeared. I ran to the left wall and banged on it, but nothing happened, just like if I did it on a normal day. A faint gurgling sound appeared in the distance, and for the few seconds I looked away, the other walls got nearer and nearer. I realized that they would only shrink if I didn't look at them. Determined to survive, I stared at every one of them, not daring to blink. Stern blue eyes looked at me, and I realized it was another memory.

_NOW IS NOT THE TIME, AMETHYST! SNAP OUT SOMETIME ELSE! I'M ABOUT TO DIE!_

I thought. It was true. At this rate, I'd be squeezed to death anytime soon. The gurgling sound I heard just a few seconds ago got nearer. I realized it was a squid. A squid that doesn't die on land no matter how long it stayed.

It wasn't a squid. It was an Elder Guardian.

"HELP! WHO'S THERE?" I shouted in desperation. Furious, I kicked the wall with as much force as I could. I couldn't make a single dent. The wall was supposed to be concrete, but right now it was behaving like bedrock. There was nothing in my inventory except a couple of apples.

_Apples!_

A placed a few of them around me, ensuring that they'd be squeezed first if the walls got nearer. I tried to stand back up, but I banged my head onto the roof. The roof was supposed to be three blocks above me. In terror, I realized that the roof had also shrank. This time I was _desperate_.

"HELP! WHO'S THERE! HELP ME!" I shouted so hard I thought my throat would rip, but no one answered it. Perhaps they couldn't hear me. Suddenly, the guardian charged in, and I was knocked three feet into the air. I landed with a loud _thud_. I saw that I was back into the dormitory halls. Room 303 appeared once more.

"HELP!" I kept shouting as I dashed for the stairs. The guardian looked at me with hateful, red eyes, and charged after me. It swam in the air like it did in water, with deadly speed and evilness. I screamed as it shot one of its lasers right beside me. It had missed by a millimeter. I was so spooked I jumped off the stairs, which, by the way, was a _terrible_ idea since it was two floors high.

"FATHOM!" Shouted Cobalt. I felt so relieved that I didn't even realize I was going to die. She turned into an eagle and swooped in, and put me back on one of the floors.

"What's going on? Why did you-"

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted as the guardian landed, and fired at Cobalt with surreal accuracy. I screamed again, but I knew there was no one to save me now. Cobalt laid motionless on the floor, but I had no time to cry, or even react. I jumped off that floor without even thinking.

"Fath-" Grim shouted before he realized I was being chased by a giant guardian. He leapt to the spot I would fall, even though he had no idea how he was going to save me.

I saw him with terrified eyes as he watched me fall, fall, and fall. He was right there. But there was no way to stop my death.

* * *

**Woooo! Finally I've got something for a change! I thought i was going to write about boring, boring school for the rest of this but then i decided:**

**"That's just so lame."**

**As if i wasn't lame enough.**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy it! Hey, don't forget that you pinky-promised you would punch your pillow. Just figure out the system, and you'll get it. **


	6. Crisis

**Hello.** **Yes, you. Hi there. **

**Welcome to another chapter.**

**YES! WELCOME TO ANOTHER LAME, LAME, CHAPTER! This, time, we'll take it out of school matters even further. If you have any suggestions, or if you think I should just keep doing school, then just tell me! :D**

**I think I'll continue for a couple of chapters or something… I dunno, XD. It's another short one.**

**So… just read on. Sometimes I go into other fanfics and I was like 'YAWN SO BORING' but for some reason I just kept reading on and I was like 'OOOH LA LA I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THIS' So yeah, but it's up to you whether to read or not. But really, leaving, after all this time we've spent together? To just abandon me like that? Fine. I won't interfere with your choices. **

**Its your big moment, leave, or stay. I would preferably have you stay… but I can't really stop you if you want to go. So, keep going. What will you do?**

_***suspense music plays***_

**YES! YOU SHALL STAY/GO! HAHAHAHAHAHA I WAS RIGHT! OWE ME NOTHING!**

**EHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAH MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**Ahem. Sorry about that- what was I saying? Oh, right. Here's the chapter. You can't read author's notes for the whole chapter.**

* * *

The moment I was about to fall into Grim's arms, I landed on something big and solid. Strangely, my bones didn't crack. That didn't mean it didn't _hurt_.

"OW!" I shouted.

"Fathom!" Grim shouted.

"What- what-"

I landed on a block of air. Okay, I know, it doesn't make sense, but I had landed on some air. Or an invisible wall. Suddenly, I saw Aquamarine holding her hand out, controlling my shield. A few moments later, I was dumped flat onto the ground and she had fallen on the floor, shaking.

"Aqua-" I said, but before I could, the Guardian leapt onto our floor. Grim, me, and the rest of our group screamed.

"WITHER! WITHER ALERT! RUN!" Shouted Greenheart.

"Wither? That's an Elder Guardian!"

"NOT NOW LET'S RUN!" Splendor shouted to everyone. I didn't need to be told twice. We all bolted straight for the entrance, but most of us made the mistake of not keeping our eyes on it. The doors disappeared.

"WHERE'S THE DOOR?" Grim frantically screamed.

"You need to keep your eyes on things, or else, they'll disappear! I almost got squeezed to death-" I was banged by a huge wall that just appeared right behind me.

"LIKE THAT!"

I realized I shouldn't have said it. Everyone started panicking, and Jequirity made the awful mistake of closing her eyes.

"THE ROOF WILL SHRINK TOO!" I shouted, just when I was knocked to the ground by the shrinking altitude.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" A bunch of my group shouted. There was now only enough space to crawl around.

"Help-"

More muffled screams came from the other parts of the school. Everyone was thrown into a tiny space, and it was already feeling like we were dying of crowdedness.

"_**The hunters are merciful. We shall now retreat. Hand it to us, and we will leave you in peace." **_Said a rumbling voice from out of nowhere. Everyone screamed even louder.

"WHO'S THAT? WE WILL ALL BE MASSACRED! HELP!" Moonlight screamed. I realized that the ceiling was rising back up again and most of the walls disappeared.

"GO FOR THE EXIT! SORT THIS OUT AFTER THAT!" I shouted, but most people didn't really need that. All the people bolted for the exit despite what I had shouted. Everyone swarmed onto the field like it was the Elytra wing giveaway of the final endgame of the International Goldsnatch World Cup. Cobalt, who was clearly in a panic, turned into a Cheetah right away and leapt out before anyone else, but eventually, we all got out. Panting, I sat under a tree and laid down. I was tired, and a hypnotizing sensation flowed through me.A small nap couldn't hurt…

**Grim's POV**

I was exhausted, but walked out anyway. I dragged myself out of the rubble. Disappointed, I saw everyone hypnotized by my father's spell, and I walked forward to meet him.

"Did we do-"

The Enderman transformed into a man.

"Yes, yes, my boy. We did it. We may go back to the forest now." He whispered. Then, he looked at me.

"Tell me, what do you see when I transform… into my full might?"

"An Enderman."

"And why is that? I thought your worst fear was a guardian."

"Well, guardians-"

"Nevertheless, you have done an excellent job pretending you've seen one."

"Yeah… well, do we take them?"

"No, leave them here. And that- _disgusting creature_." He pointed at someone nearby a tree.

"You mean Fathom?" My father gave me a deep stare.

"You haven't been getting fond of it, haven't you?"

"No, no. Of course not. It's a human. An untrustworthy, dirty, good-for-nothing, weak, human." I said. The words hit the roof of my mouth like frozen steel. Dad shouldn't have assigned me this job. I knew I was weak to girls like her… and I couldn't bear seeing Fathom slaughtered. In my mind, when I was young, I thought of big plans for us. That maybe we could live up in the mountains and start a family, but I realized it was too much of a dream, for not even united we could beat the whole army of hunters, including more than a couple hundred Kylrians, able to look like the worst fear of any victim and use all its strengths adequately. I was a werewolf, but also part Kylrian. I got the wall summoning part, but the looks… not that much. Apart from those near-gods in the army, there were also the Ravines, children of the wind, other werewolves, a couple dozen vampires, hundreds of metahumans, and a god. Entity 303, the leader of the Human Hunters.

I looked at Fathom once more. There was this natural friendship with others, but with Fathom… There was something special about her that I craved. It was just a couple years and I realized she only saw me as her best friend. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere.

Over the years, I tried to win her with unsuspecting methods, and I had almost succeeded. Fathom almost liked me. But then… The meetings increased. I had no time to talk to her, and soon… It shattered. I wanted to give up.

I tried to find other girls, but they were never the same as her. We had opportunities to finally become closer, but now what I'll do… she'll never forgive me.

"So, now what?" I asked dad.

"Leave them here. We've got more evidence now. When you're 12… you will finally hear the prophecy and you are officially part of the hunters. I'm proud of you, son. Clear up, pretend you're just as surprised, and we will back to check you on your twelfth birthday. Good luck."

"Yeah." I said. "Bye, dad."

He smiled at me, and flew up into the air.

"Quick. I've got archery lessons to cover. If they discover one of their teachers is behind it… then, well, we're doomed." He quickly said, and joined the rubble of exhausted people. I thought that maybe I should go too. It was for the best.

**Fathom's POV**

As quickly as I fell asleep, I awoke with a jolt. There weren't any nightmares or anything, I just didn't feel sleepy anymore. Everyone else seemed to be under the same effect.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know… I just- woke up." Grim said in a confused tone next to me.

"When did you just get there? I saw you over there!"

"What?" Grim said in a nervous voice.

"Um, nothing." I took a deep breath. The school was in perfect condition, with not a single scratch in sight.

"WHAT ON MINECRAFTIA JUST HAPPENED?" Greenheart shrieked. Immediately, I stood up and found all of them.

"I don't know! It just-"

"HAPPENED? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Me neither! Where is everybody?"

"Everyone!" Shouted the principal. I knew immediately it was all over. That was what happened whenever the teachers were involved.

* * *

"Power Dodgeball is at 6:00p.m!"

"What's that?"

"Power dodgeball. It's a game- it's like dodgeball, except you let your power flow through the balls. That way it'll have different effects, like I'm a fairy, so the effect may be blinding light or catch-dodge, or something like that." Splendor said.

"Really? Cool!" I said. "Why today?"

"Oh, come on. We survived! Don't you thin it's worth celebrating? Besides- tomorrow, we have capture the flag, free-for-all, and guess what- our first Goldsnatch game! Us versus the Phantoms!"

"The Phantoms? I- oh wait… we forgot to get our team a name…"

"Rosary did it. We're called the Bros."

"THE BROS?" I screamed.

"It could've been worse! Rosary first thought of the '9-year-olds!' I mean-"

"WHAT? That's the worst team name I've heard of in my life! Is she insane or something?"

"Maybe! We're just respecting PewDiePie! He's the best!" I huffed. PewDiePie _is_ the best. That was true, but I didn't approve of our team name at all. It was just so, so, so, bad.

"I totally hate our team name."

"Well, yeah. So much for a 100% girl team. You can't really convince her to change it, I mean, she is the captain, right? And hey, there's another team called the Endermites. At least were not stuck with THAT."

"Right. Aaaaand, time's up. Let's head to the gym, the power dodgy thing you were talking about is starting."

"Yep."

Me and Splendor walked towards it the whole way. I slightly got the chills when I saw the staircase, but I kept going, knowing the monster had somehow retreated. Finally, we got to the gym.

"Hey guys!" I called to the rest of my group. Grim sat nervously on a bench with his pack of brute guys, so I decided it wasn't the best idea to go talk to him. We all lined up, waiting to get our devices.

"What's your name and your species?" A teacher asked Aquamarine.

"I'm Aquamarine, ma'am. I'm a Ravine, the children of the wind." She said in such a delicate voice that it could've passed for a whisper or a breath of life. The teacher took a deep breath and put the device on her.

"It's been long since… Wow. Are you really?" The teacher said in an awe-struck tone. Aquamarine fixed her with a piercing stare that for some reason I could read right away.

"Oh, okay, then." The teacher put the final straps on the device and pressed a button. An abyss icon appeared.

"Height attack, you can throw opponents directly into jail, five minutes regeneration, and Overland, you can temporarily paralyze the opponent. Four minutes regeneration. You're good!"

Another person made it to the front, told the teacher his species, and the teacher got him the device and told him the special ball effects. Finally, it was my turn.

"I'm Fathom, and I'm a human." I smiled. The teacher just looked at me.

"Sorry, Fathom dear, but your species can't power these devices. You'll have to wait by the bench."

I opened my mouth to argue, and clearly, I was surprised. But there were people behind me.

"So I-"

"Please move forward fro the next person." She said. I gasped internally in disbelief, but I just moved away without saying a word.

"Fathom! What are your powers?" Greenheart asked.

"I can't. The teacher said I can't channel any powers."

"Oh… bummer. You wanna meet me at fireworks at dinner?" Grim cut in.

"Uh, sure. I'll just wait here." I said to him as Grim skipped off and Greenheart sat down on the bench beside me. I looked at her.

"Did he just ask me out?"

* * *

I watched in envy as everyone in the school had so much fun playing with their powers. It was dodgeball upgraded. I sighed. At least I'll be able to participate in the Goldsnatch tournament. Sitting on the bench was boring, and I could hardly see any of the game because there were so many blinding flashes of light and invisible neon swords. Finally, I decided enough was enough. I silently walked out of the gym, and hoped that they wouldn't notice their one and only audience was missing.

I walked along the halls, counting each block I went by. Somehow in my brain I could see carvings, but whenever I snap back to reality, those small images disappeared. I kept walking. Soon, without realizing it, I was at the north tower, the highest point in the school connecting to the sky library. I finally got some fresh air, and relief flooded me when I saw the beautiful night sky with millions of bright stars. The wolves waited below, hungry and lonely, and howling to the moon. It was a beautiful sight.

I was suddenly questioning my own identity. Everyone around me had some sort of superpower, while I stayed down below, rotting in weakness. I was only human. But why did it have to be me? My time at school had been fun, but not quite fun. I was the weak one. The one who needed all the saving, the one who had to always pretend just so she can fit in. I looked at the beautiful and inviting nature. There were so many wonders in the world. Why did I have to be here?

I had a suddenly strong urge to run away. Then I could live forever without the constant annoyance of not being able to fit in. There, I could be myself. I wouldn't need to worry about anything… Suddenly, the bell rang. It was time for bed again. And it was then I realized what a ridiculous idea running away would be. Quickly, I hurried back to my dorm. Tomorrow was another big day, and I couldn't go to that thinking suicidal thoughts.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoy! I plan to have her really unhappy for the next couple of chapters… because, you know. Everyone goes through hard times in their lives. It's okay to be human, we are all human. And it's okay to be different, too. Whereas it may be that a small superhero lives in a human-filled world that tries to fit in, or a human who tries to fit in, in a world that's full of magical people, sometimes that can be very hard. **

**None of us can stand being the worst at everything, and I get that from personal experience. Sometimes you just feel like you're bad at everything, and there are times in my life where I feel that too. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one with a horrible story that no one cares about. Sometimes I feel like I'm doing bad at school and I can't play an instrument right. I even feel like my strong points are worse than everyone else. **

**But we shouldn't worry too much. We are not bad at everything. We all have strong points and happy moments. Every one of us is a success, and we are made in his image. The LORD has given us many gifts, and we do not honor him by feeling hate for them. **

**Make a joyful noise to the LORD! Rejoice! **

**Thank you all very, very, much. I am grateful for what I am given. I may not be the very best, but we all try. It's okay to be different. And it's okay to be bad at something. Like me, I am really bad at making inspirational speeches. **

**I'll leave it here for you to decide what you want. Again, I thank all of you. **

**-ClumsyFire701**


	7. Survival Games

**Got a letter in the post**

**Hm, what is this?**

skin/13432464/princess-issabella/

**Okay, just kidding. I'm not actually gonna bolt out the lyrics of a song made by my favorite youtuber. That's… weird. I just got this song stuck to my head and I can't help but right it down.**

**So anyway, here's another chapter! I got a personal message from someone saying I do too long author's notes, so I'll shorten them. Hey, I'm offended! Don't you think they're entertaining?**

**Just kidding :P okay, I'm already overdoing it. Here's the chapter, this time for real.**

* * *

I woke up, once again, like I would do in a normal day.

But today wasn't normal. We celebrated for surviving yesterday's events. But yesterday's events were far too much for me to handle. It was a lot for anyone to handle.

Drowsily, I reached for my clothes. I saw Greenheart sleeping right through the alarm clock, but decided not to wake her. We were allowed to sleep late today. After all, the events don't start until ten.

"Fathom?" Greenheart asked.

"Hm? Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping." I said. Greenheart cleared her throat.

"Yeah. Just a few moments ago."

"Well, sorry I woke you. Where were you last night? I waited so long for you I've dozed off!" I said in an alarmingly snappy tone. I didn't know why, maybe I was a little mad? But I knew I wasn't. Not yet with my life anyway.

"Sorry. Alcoholic beverages."

On a normal day, I would've screamed at Greenheart that she wasn't of age yet and how on Minecraftia she got them, but today I guess I just didn't want to care. I felt like nothing mattered right now.

"Right." I scoffed, and changed. Slowly, walked out of our dorm, leaving Greenheart watching me with confusion. I realized that nobody was up yet, and everyone took advantage of the 'waking-up-late' thing.

More alone than I ever felt in my life, I walked into the yard and picked up my iron sword. I swung it a few times. Slowly, I recalled the moves and skill we learned last week, and I started a deathmatch between me and a dummy. It had been like that all morning.

Soon, most people had woken up and started roaming. I was no longer the only one on the field, but it didn't stop me from trying to keep slaying the dummy. I slice it into pieces, rebuild it, slice it into pieces again, and rebuild it. Some people looked at me suspiciously, trying to figure out why I was doing something educational in a day of vacation. I could've met Grim at dinner, but their dodgeball game was so ferocious that it lasted all night. They probably got home at midnight or something. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I slashed more furiously than ever, not even bothering to rebuild any of them. Did the teachers really have to disqualify me from the game just because I'm something that I can't really help it? They didn't even have to use their real powers. It was just… unfair. A huge pulse of anger thumped in my heart, and I took it out by impaling it right through the dummy. Great. Now it was unrepairable. I threw my sword on the ground so hard it was even harder to calm down. I did what most people would do, and took several deep breaths. It didn't help.

_I hate being me_.

I thought. Slowly, I made my way to the lockers and took out the diamond sword that I crafted during mining class. The weight was heavier and it was harder to swing, but the sword radiated power and might. It was enchanted with _Fire Aspect II _and _Unbreaking I_. I swung it a few times just to get the hang of it, but ended up nearly rolling my wrist and dropping the sword. I still needed practice with that. I stuffed it into my inventory and ran back to the field.

"Hi Fathom! Sorry 'bout last night. I didn't realize the game would go one for so long. Anyway, good luck practicing! You're against my team!" Grim called as he ran off. Annoyance bubbled deep inside me, and I felt like screaming at him and throwing him into a lava pit. I didn't know why. I had to bite my lip to stop myself. Rosary smiled at me as if nothing was wrong and invited me to start practicing before the game. This time, I had to clench my fists. How could nothing be wrong? How dare she be- _smiling_ like that?

I reminded myself there was nothing wrong with smiling and Rosary's action was out of niceness. For some reason, I just felt like hating everybody today. It took all my willpower not to yell at them and storm off.

"Yes. Let's practice." I seethed. I took out my assigned Elytra wing from the supply chest and put them on. We went around in circles using fireworks, keepers practiced grabbing the balls and stealing fireworks. The burning ball felt cooler today. Or is it because nothing could hurt more than what I've been through in my life? I grew angrier with these thoughts. It was easier snatching fireworks from chests. But it was twice as hard to not hurl the Goldball at everyone as hard as I could.

Goldsnatch hadn't been fun today, like all the other times. It was me. Just me. It was a sudden relief when it was finally over, and we all lined up for the 'free-for-all'. The goal was to be the last one standing. A person can get out if their gems are lost. Anyone can use any method to get it… which was exactly why the task was dangerous.

And potentially fatal.

"Okay, so guys, I have a plan. We team first, and then when we're the last ones, we can finally turn on each other. Deal?" Greenheart excitedly told everyone. I sat back in the corner, but reluctantly nodded too.

"You okay, Fathom?" Splendor asked. I was done bottling up my anger for the entire morning and enduring all this, but I had to keep my cool in order to keep going.

"Well, of course I'm fine! What makes you want to ask?" I snapped.

"You sure you're okay? You seem a bit-"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay." I muttered.

"Yeah, let's team. Come on." Jequirity said with a tint of unsureness. I followed them out into the school as the bell rang, and I didn't really know what to think now. I was angry at everybody for absolutely no reason this morning. Why was that? I had been virtually pushed to the edge of sanity.

"Fathom-"

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me- I just feel… nothing. It's fine." I said. Splendor gave me one last look of concern but we all headed to the forests.

"Okay, so did anyone bring weapons?" Rosary asked. I reluctantly pulled out my enchanted diamond sword.

"That's _sick_." Moonlight gasped.

"Just Fathom? Anybody else?"

"Naw. I don't have any." Ethereal said.

"Okay. Okay. Greenheart, Toucan, you guys _bite_. You're not transformed yet, so they won't turn into anything."

"Wait WHAT? We're going to draw blood?"

"Oh, please. The teachers specifically said 'hunger games' and 'deathmatch'. Besides, no one's going to die, they'll just be seriously injured." I looked at her in horror.

"_No, fucking, way._" I whispered.

"So, Cobalt? You said you can turn into any animal?"

"Yep, I did! What do you want, have me become some super poisonous snake or something?"

"That would be very helpful. Just don't kill them. Or… you can be a bug and take the gem without them noticing. But that'd be hard…"

"Yeah, well…"

"Ethereal! Uh, it'd be really bad if you bite… Just… fight them, okay?" Ethereal grinned and balled up her fists.

"Aquamarine? You're a Ravine, so the possibilities are endless! Use telekinesis to grab the gem, or suspend them in the air, or- something cool, okay?" Aquamarine just looked at her and lightly smiled. What she said was totally true.

"Okay, so you already have the sword Fathom, Moonlight, you're a sorceress, do some weird magic, I'll heal anyone here that gets hurt, Splendor, you're a fairy, just do those fatal jokes you guys sometimes do, and Jequirity…"

"I'm a metahuman too. I can spit acid." She grinned.

"Ack, gross." I belched.

"It is indeed. So, we're all sorted?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. LET'S GO KILL SOMEONE!" Everyone else shouted in unison and charged. I trudged along, but a strong feeling in my heart made me refuse to ever use my sword. Minecraftia High had changed. One day we were a peaceful warrior school learning to survive in our world, and the next day we were starting a fatal deathmatch between everyone- _for fun_. What was happening, I do not know. The only thing I knew was that it made me miserable.

Something told me the whole thing was wrong and unfair. Something told me it just wasn't right. The sharp instinct in my brain made my legs immediately stop and turn around. I could just hide for the rest of the game until they had already all slaughtered each other. There was a nearby shallow cave that was well hidden by grass. I didn't even know how I spotted it. I just knew that… that it was there. Slowly, I jumped in and sat down. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, an intense tugging in my gut made me want to vomit. I tried to wriggle free before darkness consumed my sight, but it was no use.

* * *

"_**Council.**__"_

"_We have come to our call of duty, Lord."_

"_**The Seer has changed. We are not going in the right direction. The time has come for it to deliver the prophecy once more. Every day we grow weaker. Our forces become looser. It is clear we have gone for the wrong hero.**__"_

"_The seer of Minecraftia shall speak once more. We shall break the veil of the future one last time, before it passes it's spirit."_

"_We are in the age. The operation has begun, o Lord."_

"_**The bones of the alpha. The breath of the creator. The veil of darkness, and torn spirits. Go.**__"_

"_Yes, Lord."_

_The scene changed. _

_In the corner, sat a young woman, imprisoned by her own power and the forces of nature. She had broken the bonds of fate, but had not broken the chains to gain her own freedom. _

_Her spirit had stayed for dozens of millennia. The last prophecy had begun. Her soul shall soon be passed, and she would finally be able to leave. The seer would depart, yet leave the biggest impact the world had ever seen. Or not. The operation would take part… in the next seer._

_Starlight and Dawn arrived with the sacrifices. The seer threw them one last, piercing stare. She sat onto the throne of prophecy. The entire operation began. Yet in the world, far, far, away, babies slept sweet dreams in warm blankets, children ate candy happily, young warriors frolicked in the beautiful sunny meadows, all while Armageddon began. Interesting how things happened like that. _

_It was a coincidence. _

_Or it could be fate, trying to save their world, making one last beautiful impression in their creation before it all was destroyed by an all-knowing sister. _

_Lightning struck nearby the area. A fearful and dark entity appeared, and sat down nearby. _

"_**Let it begin, Oceanfrost.**__"_

"_Of course, father. So you can see me depart. Nevertheless…" Her eyes twitched, and her spirit thumped, waiting to finally go after millennia of waiting. "We shall start."_

_The breath of wild zoomed to her, as nature prepared itself for its destruction. The throne starting freezing, starting from its legs, but the seer sat unbothered as the visions crowded into her mind, the only mind capable of containing such information. All others would fall in destruction as fate unraveled its secrets. Future rolled down from her sight to her tongue, yet her mind could no longer return and see anymore. After this, her time would end. Her body turned into ice, leaving only her head and a fragment of consciousness. She looked at the dark figure once more, as if saying goodbye to a father who never loved her. She was no longer alive anymore, and began to prophecy. _

_And this time she would never recover. _

_A small drop of emotion appeared on the dark figure's face, as if experiencing something he had never before felt. The daughter he had on the earliest of times was now gone, ceased to exist. He never cared for her, or did he? He would never see her again. He could never feel her again, even if he wanted to. His daughter was gone forever. _

"_**Goodbye, Oceanfrost.**__" He said in a cold, emotionless tone, but his heart said otherwise, as a tear fell from his eye. His fingers clenched. She was the first feeling he had in his life, and he had never given her the love she deserved before she was permanently gone. His daughter lived a long, tortured life, and it was all his fault. The god wailed in agony, and prepared for the prophecy he now wished he hadn't started, yet it was too late. _

_Yet the seer's spirit could finally go free. Her last memories were her childhood, warm, soft, blankets, unicorns, and rainbows, all before she was imprisoned, and the warm, mellow voice of her mother,_

_The Orca hears the creature's calling_

_Yet away the empire starts falling_

_The Lord of the wild gives thee a throne_

_And kingdoms crumble in rocks and bones_

_No waves at the sea soothes as smooth as the land_

_But someday a hero shall make their final stand_

_Be strong, my girl, and keep your sight in the hope_

_No entity in the world will be too much to cope._

* * *

"WOAH! ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU-" I screamed as three random kids with axes and string attacked me. I nearly fell asleep, a paralyzing and terrifying sleep, but eventually THREE IDIOTS RAN AND ATTACKED ME! I quickly pulled out my diamond sword, and counterattacked all their slashes. I slashed like never before, using my sword like a master of swordery, unlike this morning. It felt lighter, and somehow more powerful.

"HELP!" I screamed, but one of my attackers made a swipe at me and I had to dodge. I made a loud grunt and chopped his axe in half, but suddenly he blasted me with a fireball coming out of his hands. He was a metahuman. I had to be careful. The other guy made a dive at me with his teeth bared, revealing his deadly fangs, but I made quick deflection and the guy jumped back, his armor on fire. At first, I thought I was also a fire metahuman, but realized with disappointment that it was just the _Fire Aspect_ Enchantment. I had no time to think before I had to roll out of the way and block some stray arrows coming my way. The arrows were aimed at both my attackers and myself, and reality knocked back into me.

It's every man for himself! It wasn't a team game! I deflected a couple more arrows in frustration, and ran behind a bush, watching the three men fall down on the ground, limp. Had the archer killed them? That wasn't allowed… was it?

I sighed a breath of relief as one of them made a groaning sound. They just had their gems knocked off. No injuries… right? I quickly ran the other direction and fled the scene, but was confronted by Splendor.

"Oh, great, three more-"

"We're the last ones." Splendor said, and aimed her bow at me.

"What-"

"I'm sorry, but we're no longer teaming. Last one standing wins."

"Wait!" I shouted, but Splendor had already fired. I dodged with surreal speed and rolled towards her, knocking her bow off with my sword and cornering her. Surprise swept across her face, but quickly turned cold once again. She rocketed into the air, her wings outstretched, and threw some sort of powder on me. I suddenly could move anymore, and I just stood there, frozen. Whatever she threw, it paralyzed me.

"I'm sorry. Meet you after this if… never mind." I wanted to scream at her to let me go, but I couldn't move a single muscle. My eyes starting seriously watering up, but Splendor wouldn't come back. I started to think how on Minecraftia we were the only ones left when there were thousands of students fighting each other, not knowing who to trust, lost, in such a short time. Perhaps the time wasn't short at all. After all, I had no idea how long I dreamed. I didn't quite remember the vision. There were only flashes of a hooded figure with blood-red eyes, and Armageddon. Something like that. Something was ending, and it felt like I was the one about to continue it.

**Uh, the chapter ended unexpectedly, but I'm pretty sure it's already too long and this seems like a good place to stop. I have literally never written a chapter this long before. I tried to make the vision part cool, but I guess it just ended up pretty lame… I mean, the song doesn't even rhyme. I hate myself. Okay, wait… **


	8. Getaway

**Creeper? Aw man. I AM ONLY WRITING BECAUSE A CREEPER BLEW OFF ALL MY BEETS IN MINECRAFT AND I AM SERIOUSLY PIIIIIIIIIISSED! So then I was trying to recover them but I was too mad and then I thought: **_**Hey, I'm mad. Who else is mad? Fathom! This will be a great opportunity! **_**So yeah, That's the only reason I'm doing this. I'll do this for a little while and I'll be off to Hypixel… I mean, I can't be bothered by creepers there, can I? (unless I play zombie apocalypse, WHICH HAS SO MANY MORE THAN ZOMBIES!) :P, ookay, here you go. I'm going to go on full armor and kill as many creepers as I can to avenge my beets. (PewDiePie's **_**What does 100 bells in Minecraft sound like **_**Video) Did you hear? The council of water sheep are gone and replaced! WAAAAAAAAAAA. Okay. Shut up and enjoy the chapter. I'm pretty sure this is chapter 8, correct me if I'm wrong.**

* * *

I didn't know how long it was before I was unfrozen, but somehow it just happened. Perhaps Splendor's magical sprinkly thing doesn't last forever. Whatever it was, I took it for granted and ran for my life. Finally, I found some sort of bush and dove into it. How long was it since…?

"There she is, Jequirity! Take her instead! We can team for-"

"There's only the three of us left! Do you think I have any options?"

"Well- you can-"

"There's still me!" Shouted Greenheart. Jequirity groaned.

"Four, then. Let's team for one second, Moonlight."

They ran together at me together, some green substance already building up in Jequirity's fangs.

"Fathom!" Shouted Greenheart, as she bared her fangs at Jequirity and Moonlight too. I whipped out my sword, but was slightly concerned for it because it was highly possible Jequirity may disintegrate it. I chose my bow instead, but honestly, I was the _worst_ at archery. Worst of all, I packed absolutely zero arrows. What good was a bow without any arrows? Desperate, I loaded my bow with a useless wooden sword, pulled the bowstring back as far as I could, and fired. The sword landed with a _clunk_ a few inches in front of me.

_Well, THAT didn't work_.

Now that I was actually desperate, I made a run for it. It didn't help the fact that Jequirity could spit her acid ten feet far from her at most, and I had to run _fast_.

"Hey!" Shouted Moonlight, and I realized Greenheart had taken her down. Now she was going for me, and Jequirity going for Greenheart. I figured since I was almost out of the loop, I should just really exit out. That wasn't happening anytime soon. Greenheart jumped in front of me, and revealed two sharp daggers hanging from her mouth. I screamed, and wildly smacked the little bread I had with me onto her. I jumped back, and realized my hunger bar was already super low. I wolfed down three pieces of raw potato that I found in one of the loot chests, and jumped back into the action right away. My hunger bar wasn't completely replenished yet, but at least it was enough for me to keep going. I saw Jequirity and Greenheart wrestling each other, unaware of what was going on outside, and I took that as a golden opportunity.

I ran away as fast as I could, not daring to stop or look back. I just kept running, and running, and running. My legs sent unbearable sores in protest, but I couldn't stop. I waited until I had only about three hunger bars left, and collapsed onto a rock. _Oh notch, please don't let them get me please don't let them get me please don't let them get me…_ My mind raced. I was so hungry my vision seemed to start blurring. Nearby, was a sweet berry bush. I didn't care about the thorns or bacteria. I just grabbed a handful of them and stuffed them in my mouth, letting the sweet juice dribble from my lips. Suddenly, a flaming arrow from out of nowhere pierced my foot.

"AAAAAARRGHH!" I screamed, and pulled it out with tremendous force. The pain was so bad I couldn't stop screaming. It was even worse than my shoulder the morning I woke up after the werewolf incident. I kept losing more blood. Desperate, I scavenged my inventory and took out a potato, peeled it, and put the layer onto my foot, hoping to cover it. The wound stung at first, but it got a little bit better. Blood flowed out slower and slower.

Immediately, I jumped out from behind the rock and threw a trident at the archer, and it impaled his arm. I jumped back, stunned. I used all my energy to stop my dizzy brain to consider the fact: _where did the trident come from_? I couldn't just have magicked it out of nowhere, could I? Or maybe I just had it all along… There were all sorts of stuff in the loot chests. Slowly, I also realized the guy wasn't Greenheart _or_ Jequirity. There could be plenty more people, hidden random places, prepared to strike anytime. We weren't so alone after all. Before I could find a better place to hide, the guy immediately threw the trident off him and healed himself. The oceanic weapon fell onto the ground and disappeared in a flash of smoke. The guy growled. I had made him mad.

He gathered a bunch of energy into his hands and made some sort of plasma ball, and fired it my way. I dodged, and the energy ball landed on a nearby tree. It landed with a giant _THUD. _

"Stop it!" I shouted, and leaped away from him. I bumped into Jequirity. She smashed me onto the ground.

"Look here, I'm sorry, but then it'll e over. It's the game." She silently said. The anger I had been holding over all morning churned inside me once more, like an abandoned engine suddenly roaring back to life. Inexplainable thoughts came into my head.

_She attacked me. She betrayed me. She was my friend. I need to hurt her._

Over and over again, until I snapped. I sprung back on my feet with a surge of energy, and pulled out my bow. I was about to smash it on her when suddenly green liquid propelling from her mouth landed on my makeshift baton and disintegrated it. I jumped back, narrowly escaping with my life. Finally, faster than ever, I pulled out my diamond sword and stabbed it into her leg. Jequirity screamed, but immediately threw it off and the wound healed in less than a second. I growled in frustration.

"Sorry, I heal." She seethed.

"Are you serious? How is this hardly fair? How is this-"

"It's not."

Jequirity threw me onto the ground once again, and the man also prepared a fireball, standing beside me.

"Humans. It's an insult to even be fighting one." The guy spat.

"HEY! THAT'S RACIST!"

"No, that's not racist. We're both from Minecraftia Capital."

"Wha-"

Before I could even finish my speech, he blasted the fireball at my way. Determined to not die, I pulled Jequirity away with such force I could've broken her arm, and rolled away, unhurt. He cursed. The two rounded in on my and cornered me to a tree. The guy looked ready to throw a trident. This time I was even angrier. Jequirity wasn't my friend after all. They shared the same thoughts: Humans were worthless creatures that deserved to be treated like gerbils. The thought made me even more mad. It wasn't my fault I didn't have any special powers. It wasn't my fault I was from a kind they hated. They rounded in on me because I was weak, and had even decided to work together even when it could be a total free-for-all. I was lower in their sight…

"STOP!" I shouted.

"What do you have to say, human?" The guy spat again.

"I AM a human, all right, do you really have to make a scene out of it? We're all- were the same- NONE OF THIS IS FAIR! YOU GUYS HATE US JUST BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ANY COOL POWERS- I know why you target me. You guys can heal, make awesome battles- I'M SICK OF THIS! JUST SHUT UP AND STOP IT!" I screamed. They had reached the peak. I couldn't let it happen anymore. I was _done_ with this. Crestfallen, I immediately dashed out of their sight at an abnormal speed. I couldn't even think anymore. I was overridden with anger, and all I wanted to do was leave. Leave this hell, find somewhere else, even if it meant bathing in lava with Herobrine. I was sick of this. I was sick of everything.

I kept running. Nearby, I saw what may be the corpse of Greenheart, and that moment softened my heart for a small moment. I still ran. Who knew what kind of secrets she kept? Maybe she also discriminated humans. Maybe she hated me just as much as Jequirity and the dude did. Hiraeth spread over me of the school building, but I shook it away. They all despised me. All of them.

Angrier than ever and not knowing how to keep my emotions in bay, I ran faster. Faster than the school teachers could realize. They didn't know I was running away. They didn't understand my suffering. They hated me. They always had.

With a loud scream, I unleashed my diamond sword and cut down the wires bordering the campus. It would send a signal to the main office, alerting them that an intruder was breaking in or somebody already inside was breaking out. It was real now. I was running away. I would become a fugitive, hiding from the eyes of law and having everyone searching for me. If I really was going to this, I needed to go _right now_. No hesitation. Still, I couldn't help thinking I could just turn back and act like nothing was wrong. I could try fitting in again.

_No._

My mind firmly blared. I would never go back to that horrible place. A place where no one like me and thought I was a weak gerbil. It was decided, not that I had that much of a choice to begin with. My emotions got more realistic over time, and the possible consequences of my actions spun through my brain like crazy. Suddenly, I heard the shouts of staff and teachers. I had hesitated for too long. No more choices. The only path for me now was escaping.

And so I was off. Out into the wilderness, where I would've belonged, if only…

I knew I was going to be okay.

Probably.

* * *

**So there you go, folks. We're drifting away from the storyline. It's going to be a CRAAAAZY journey from now on!**


	9. Wilderness

**WELCOME.**

**BACK.**

**No! This is chapter 9, the typical chapter 9. I started writing this, taking some inspiration from a conversation I had with a total jerkface in Lifeboat in Survival Games or something like that. Yeah… enjoy. Perhaps.**

* * *

The sound of the sirens blared loudly, just like my brain. Everything was spinning like crazy. My vision was blurry, and my fingers were as cold as ice. I realized I was gripping my sword like super hard. I loosened my grip, and tried to shrink closer to the wall. There was shouting everywhere, and the clip-clopping of horse hooves. They were trying to figure out who had got in or who had broken out. The wire alarm was still going on, an obnoxious sound of bells and chicken hurt combined. I could swear my heart almost skipped a beat when a guard slightly peaked in my little hiding spot, a wedge between a blackberry bush and a giant boulder. The guard sniffed the air, and peaked in a little bit more. I was paranoid, and shuffled backwards to the wall a bit more. This caught his attention, and I immediately regretted it. I closed my eyes, and waited for detection.

Nothing happened.

"Nothing here, general! Area 1 cleared. Continue to area 2. Keep guard at area 1 though." He reported.

I wanted to sight with relief, jump out of the spot and do a cartwheel, and sing with joy, but I knew it was the most ridiculous idea I've ever had. My foot already felt pretty cramped, and I wanted nothing more than to get out of this uncomfortable posture, but guards were posted _everywhere_. There no way I could move a single muscle without them immediately apprehending me. Last time was a close call. This time… I couldn't be sure if I could be so lucky anymore. I had a mental plan of what to do:

Wait

Wait

Wait more

Wait

Wait until they're gone

Run to the middle of nowhere

A person in my situation doesn't have many choices. I was stuck. A ridiculous possibility bubbled into my mind. What if I could sneak attack them and kill them all? Then I wouldn't have to-

No. An imaginative fantasy. Nothing worth thinking about. There was no chance I could beat them all, even though I had a diamond sword. I had no armor, no legal permission to kill anyone, and they might even have superpowers I've never dreamt of. It would be like suicide, feeding yourself to them and getting in even bigger trouble than I already am.

This afternoon they would find me missing. They would know I wasn't there. And the first thing they would suspect was that I was the one who cut the wire and escaped from the campus. Then… The search parties would probably get so big the whole school could've been hunting me down. Even my friends. They might make my friends try and find me and bring me in.

They weren't my friends. None of them were. They had a prejudice against me because I was human. Discriminators, all of them.

I heard more people shouting stuff, and saying it was already late. Hope smeared my sanity, as I tried to snap myself back to reality. They weren't giving up THAT quick. I shouldn't raise my hopes that much. An unsuspecting soldier peeked in my direction again. No one was near him, and he wasn't suspecting anything yet.

Golden opportunity.

I leapt out of my little hiding spot and pulled out my diamond sword as fast as physics would let me, and knocked him down with the handle. He dropped onto the ground, unconscious. At least I didn't kill him. I didn't have it in me to kill _anyone_. I scanned my surroundings once more, and was sure that 'area 1' was clear.

I made a run for it. The guards didn't stop me yet. I was fine. I was pretty sure a couple guards sensed something was suspicious, as for I was to paranoid to take silent footsteps, but what was going on in their brains was probably that some other co-worker was being stupid and chasing a rabbit. They were ridiculously heavily armed, after all. Their armor probably weighed more than _themselves_. Honestly, I used this chance pretty riskily. I could've done something more valuable like… never mind.

I dove through branches, leapt aside from prickly bushes, and hurdled through tangled vines. There were a few close encounters with different army workers, but I managed to evade them all. Gradually, the search party grew more and more scattered. There was barely anyone left in the farther stretches of the forest. At last I stopped, and collapsed onto the ground. My legs refused to move anymore, turned into molten chocolate. I didn't care about being seen. As far as I knew, there was nobody here. Nobody to find me. Nobody to see me.

* * *

**Greenheart's POV**

The lockdown seemed longer than I expected. The school announced that there had been an "intruder" and to keep us safe, we had to stay in our dorms the whole time. Boring? Yes. But add that with homework, and you've got a nice recipe for torture. It was even more boring without Fathom. Where was she, anyway? Sure, the principal said a few students would be out for special occasions, but I didn't see what Fathom could do. (No offense to her, I'd admit she's pretty good with a sword!) But still- she's _human_. I guess I've never really liked her type, boring, powerless… until I met her and saw how they actually were. They were the same as us. The stories from my ancestor's about how they were mindless cavemen were totally not true.

I glanced back at the worksheet. How often will an Enderman drop ender eyes? I was stuck on that questions. Was there even a definite answer? Determined to get through this stupid era, I randomly scribbled an answer.

_35%_

I moved on to the next question.

_In what biome are emeralds most common?_

At that, I wanted to scream with rage and tear the page apart. It was my fault I couldn't understand anything the teacher said during class. She was a _mumble_. There was just no way I could get any information out of that speech.

_Mesa Plateau._

I guessed. My dad said he found a fortune of gold at one of those places. I just had the feeling maybe emeralds would be there too. Suddenly, the bell rang and an announcement came up.

"**All students please report to the auditorium immediately. Thank you and have a good afternoon."**

The principal had called. Confusion swept through me, as they had just told us we'd be in our dorms for the rest of the day. Nevertheless, I walked out of the dorm and set for the stairs. I could feel tiny vibrations throughout the dorm halls, but chose to ignore them. Strange things had been happening ever since the Wither attack. Or was it? Fathom said it was an Elder Guardian. Grim said it was an Enderman. The principal had announced it as a Ghast floating through campus and wreaking havoc. Jequirity said it was too big for her to see what it was. She described it as… a black creature with wings, terrifying magenta eyes, and incredible healing powers.

None of us could actually agree on what, so we just called it the wall attack, since all the walls just seemed to shift magically. Grim seemed pretty suspicious. I don't know why I think that, I just feel like he is. He's up to something. And he's covering it pretty well.

Finally, I got to the auditorium, and shuffled closer to my group.

"Oh, finally! We get to get out of lockdown." Splendor sighed, like she'd been bottling it up for ages.

"Yep. Damn, I'm pretty upset we've missed the Goldsnatch game… Someone ruined it all for us during Free-For-All."

"Yeah… Oh, look. The speech is coming!" She said, pointing at a teacher picking up the microphone. I quickly leapt onto a seat beside me and made myself comfortable. The teacher looked dead calm, and told us he'd be checking attendance, just to be sure it was someone who broke _in_, not someone broke _out_.

My fingers stiffened at that. Why didn't I think of that? Someone could be running away, someone could be… no. Better not think about that. Who would want to run away? No one was coming after them with a murderous axe! Why would they?

I became less and less sure as the teacher called each person by their name in alphabetical order.

_Ember… Endeye… Farsight… Fathom-_

_Fathom?_

Each person came up to the teacher, but this time nothing happened. A terrifying and paralyzing moment of silence crept over the room. Nobody was struggling to get out of their seats. Nobody moved a single muscle. Even the teacher's body tensed for a tiny moment.

"Anyone?"

More silence. Confused looks now swept over the entire crowd. Finally, the principal, standing right behind the teacher, heaved a long sigh.

"Fathom, marked. You may all return to your dorms."

**Grim's POV**

* * *

The plan was working.

Yes, really. It was. I didn't know whether I should be celebrating. Of course, I should! The Hunter Army succeeded in step 1! We're one step closer to the survival! Why wasn't I glad?

Perhaps it was because of the threat. Years ago, way before I was born, my father received a prophecy from the seer. They said that one human would hop in and replace a force of nature and bring destruction to either the humans or the magical entities. The council decided that nobody like that should even live, and soon, don't ask me how, but they located the right human.

Fathom.

They assigned me the job of observing her since I was about her age, and we seemed like a good match. I guess we were _too good_ of a match, because I grew to like her and even started dreaming about big plans with her. I gave them weird information just to throw them off-course and maybe even buy her a few more years of life. But I knew it was hopeless. Fathom had an entire army after her, and no one can stop them. Days ago, I thought about confessing everything I've kept hidden from her, the hunters, my father, _todo_.

We missed that chance. The dodgeball game lasted so much longer than I expected, and it was probably for the greater good. What Fathom would've done with all that information; I don't know. I could've even driven her insane. Suddenly, the hover stuttered to a stop, letting out a jet of steam. I sighed, walking out of it. We arrived at Entity 303's Palace, basically our main base. My father had called me to him, while the school was on lockdown. He probably had some obvious information, like 'We are now on phase 2' or 'the winner wins' or something like that. (BIG BRAIN) Ugh. Such a waste of time.

I quickly walked into the chambers, and I saw my father right there.

"Okay, okay. So what's new? We made it-"

"Grim." He breathed. "We may have the wrong person."

* * *

**Ugh i'm so bad at moments of suspense! Anyway, enjoy. Thanks for making it this far.**


	10. Rain

** Hello there! If you're a Skindex user, you're invited to spectate SURVIVOR, a multi-round event based off the show and the ROBLOX game! Since the competitors are already chosen, you can choose to sign up for backup or become part of the Jury! We are currently in round 1. My username is GreedyDiamond. ** skin/13510948/survivor-read-desc/

** Okay, so that's done. We're going for the real introduction now. Wow, chapter 10! I can't believe I've made it this far! (no, I'm the most pathetic writer on earth XD)**

**Right, here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Grim's POV

"Wait- what? What-" I sputtered. It took a moment for my brain to process all that. Wrong… victim?

Some parts of me wanted to sing with joy. Fathom wasn't the doomed human after all. She'd be fine. She'd live a happy and normal life. Some other parts of me wanted to rip my shirt off and tear it into pieces. Our plan, the plan we'd been working on for ages, was all for nothing. We're still in danger.

"Yes. I think it may be time to explain everything to you now. Come with me. Things haven't been going… right."

"What? What is it?"

"I'll explain everything to you. For now, we'll have to head to the Prophetic Forest."

"Oh…." I voiced. The Prophetic Forest. The home of the seer. I wonder how she had been doing. I guess I was about 7 when I saw her for the first time, and it was really kind of a traumatizing experience. Her skin was pale and her spirit was exhausted. She looked worse than anyone I've ever seen, and it was as if she may crumble into dust any moment. Yet her voice was beautiful and enchanting, and her movements graceful and calming. But those two together? Nuh uh. Doesn't work. It was pitiful and terrifyingly creepy at the same time. I had nightmares for the next few months after the encounter.

Yet there was something even more unsettling about the nightmares. Someone seemed to be calling my name, yelling for me to free her. I couldn't exactly remember the spirit, but it does seem to have a couple connections with the Seer. I don't know how I knew that. I just knew. Even when I was awake, voices filled my head, and flashes of different, unsettling scenes. Random poetic verses came into my head at different times. I thought I was going insane.

Yet one day, I was going to the beach with a couple of friends and accidentally fell from the boat onto a rock, narrowly missing my skull. Sure… the pain… but from that day on the strange things all stopped. All of it. It was a relief, and the experience seemed more and more distant. It was as if you just went a horror film and when the movie finishes, you're like: _Phew, finally it's all over_. You wouldn't want to remember that stuff. And three years later your friends show you the film, and you'll be like: _Hm… seems familiar. What is it_?

My father retrieved a redstone torch from his inventory and placed it in an unsuspecting spot. Immediately, pistons started clicking and the mountain opened up. A gold idol revealed itself to us.

"_Abyss inviting… Doorways opened… Terror reigns… Destroy the Master…" _My father chanted, but paused. He appeared to be thinking. "_Re- re_-" he started, but appeared to be unable to recall.

"_**Leave, O imposter! Lest you feel the wrath of the hunters and face destruction!" **_The idol rumbled. I gasped.

"NO!" I screamed. More redstone clicked and shifted.

"Re-re… _REDEEM LOST GLORY!_" My father shouted. All the clicking immediately stopped, and after a few seconds, the idol was moved aside by extra pistons and a large, golden hall was revealed to us.

"So… This is it?" I asked. The place altogether looked familiar to me, but it's been a long time since I've returned to the Hunter's base. Perhaps I had seen it in a dream, since this place was restricted and only the highest ranked council members could enter. I hesitated a little entering, but followed my father unsurely anyway. We walked for a very long time, and finally arrived at an intersection. Five routes awaited us.

"Grim, this is a Maze. Even though we have passed the first security check, there's still this one." He gazed at a couple of engraved letters on the floor.

_Abyss inviting the depths of fate_

_Doorways opened by the sword of steel_

_Terror reigns unless emerges_

_A hero to destroy the master_

_Darkened shadows await the source_

_Regain lost glory or fall in_

"Fall in what?" I asked.

"Ah. That's the riddle. Fall in death. We've been through this a million times. DEATH!" My father shouted. Immediately, the middle route brightened up with lanterns, and we walked through.

"It's different each time, but the same answer." My father explained.

Finally, we finished and walked to the end of the hall. A beautiful forest flourishing in green awaited us in front.

"Ah! We're here!" Dad called. I felt immediately fresher and calmer at nature. Yet my brain repeatedly alerted the fact this was one of the most sinister lands of Minecraftia. The Prophetic Forest. Home of the seer. The creation of time. My father tossed me a glowing, golden scroll from the ground and instructed me to read it.

"It's the last prophecy, son." He sighed. I immediately spun around to him.

"The _Last_? But- the seer-"

"She died. A lot to explain. But first read it."

I was a lot more reluctant to read it after that, but I did anyway.

_Freedom soars the spirit high_

_Joy alone fills all the tears_

_Future's time ends in the sky_

_No more be lost or with fears _

_Chaos spreads to haunt the living_

_Order stays no more_

_All land shall remain unforgiving_

_Until queens comes and regains sight_

_The shadow's daughter withers away_

_Forced to stay and utter lines._

"But that's terrible! Chaos will consume us? We're doomed?" I blurted. My father just shrugged.

"Nothing's happened yet, and we hope nothing would in the future. Either it's a false prophecy or… no. That's not possible. It's the last prophecy, it wouldn't scam us like that. The stuff is going to come true, we need to be prepared." I stared at him in disbelief. How could the seer just leave us to the end of the world like that? Horrible!

"But what about- Who's the shadow's daughter?" I asked.

"That we do not know. Though our elders expect that she'll be the one to replace Oceanfrost, and she'll be the one to bring order back."

I took a deep breath. It was a lot to take in…

"About the first prophecy?" I asked. I was interested about the first one, the one who said a human would bring either destruction or salvation to the Hunters. Fathom, especially. This was one who started this war. My father just looked at me.

"Perhaps you're not ready for this one yet. The first prophecy says the human would be… our next target. Perhaps we misplaced that creature. Perhaps it was another one. Perhaps… well, anything could've happened, and for now, we cannot be sure. But we must focus on this one, and attempt to save our legacy and the world."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay." I said.

"And… you're not going back to school. The human already escaped. Besides, we have important business here and we need as much members as possible. Come on, I'll show you to your place." He finished. I took a final deep breath, and prepared to give up everything for this.

* * *

**Fathom's POV**

I kept shivering under the rain, unable to find shelter under certain bushes. The thorns brushed against my leg, but I didn't care. It was about the most miserable moment of my life.

My diamond sword was safely tucked under my arm, though it could've been used as more shelter. When my fingers brushed against the thorns again, I bit my lips to prevent a scream. I was still under panic, scared to make sound. More raindrops pattered onto my cheeks. I dreamt of sitting in at the shores of Arbol Beach, laughing with Winter as the rain poured down on us. That was a happy place. We had danced around the sand, and slipped into the sea. Now the same raindrops felt like frozen daggers crashing down on me. My fingers were cold, nearly blue. They looked almost like sapphires, and I remembered another blundered scene.

Grim and I had been wandering down the coast of Amora together. He gave me two beautiful, round, blue earrings. Said he made it himself. Said he found the stones on the rock he injured himself with. I had felt guilty about losing it since then, and it's disappearance was so mysterious I hadn't bothered to look for it. They were right on my ears. How could they have just vanished? My memories faded away, and I was brought back to the hard, cold, present. I clenched my fist. Adrenaline flowed back for a small moment, and my head spun from the ideas of getting right back up. I could do this. I am strong.

It didn't happen anytime soon. I hadn't realized how weak my legs were, and I hardly had enough energy to see. This was it. Inevitable death. I later realized I could feel my toes no longer, and I smiled. People were always crazy before they die, and I was slowly, slowly, turning into a psycho, except that I would be long gone before I could unleash it onto the world. My fingers drummed on the ground without me knowing it, and I was surprised I had the energy. Chills crawled up my spine, but I had no energy left to shiver. It was as if I was already dead, and my spirit was just still hovering.

"Fathom." Said Jequirity. I was suddenly back in the field, fighting with the rest of the school. With much effort, I opened my eyes. It was merely my imagination. I was still here.

"Don't tell her that- she'll be aware of us anytime soon." Said a low, grim, voice.

"It's fine, Entity. She's doesn't know."

"You cannot say that. She may be here right now."

"Be patient. It's too early."

"Perhaps… perhaps you're right. It's not time yet. She must face death first."

"Yes, I'll be off. I wish you luck- in your business."

"Herobrine?"

"Yes?"

"I never wanted this organization. I've been searching, and I think we've taken matters too far."

"I know. I'll try to help."

"Thank you."

The conversation ended. The whole thing was a slight bit blurry, but I had managed to make out the words. Who were the two men talking about? With the most effort I've ever put into anything, I rolled out to my side painfully. Everything ached, and the area surrounding me looked stranger than before. The trees no longer green and leafy, but- _red_. A burst of adrenaline popped in me. It was as if I was instantly healed, and I immediately sat back up. I had no idea what was going on.

I shook the daydreams out of my head, and regained consciousness. I looked at the place I had just lied on. There was a giant splotch of blood on it. Frantically, I grabbed my sword and sprinted off into the woods. Death seemed like a dream. I was perfectly alive and well. As quickly as I could, I dove into a small boulder and caught my breath. Everything was healed, no wounds, no bumps, and especially not dead. I gasped several times to myself, and scanned my surroundings once more. Everything was a muddled reddish color. I slumped onto the ground, and wondered whether if I was already dead and just in the process of ascending to the heavens. What was going on?


End file.
